A bearing for a rotating element typically has a hardened steel bearing liner to improve durability of the bearing assembly housing at the interface of the bearing liner with an outer diameter of the bearing. The liner is generally required where the bearing assembly housing comprises aluminium, which is commonly used to reduce weight of the bearing assembly. Aluminium is too soft for good long-term wear against the outer surface of the bearing. Such a bearing liner may also incorporate an o-ring along its interface with the bearing outer race diameter to assist bearing anti-rotation and vibration dampening. The design of such a bearing liner must also maintain good heat transfer from the bearing to the bearing assembly housing to assure long bearing life.
Bearing assemblies in current use that have such hardened steel bearing liners are generally large and bulky. This is because such a bearing assembly requires a liner that is large enough in diameter and thickness to accommodate the o-ring whilst providing good heat transfer between the outer surface of its bearing.